


Your Greatest Servant, Your Greatest Queen

by Spellbinding



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Body Worship, Dom/sub, Dominant Nitocris, F/F, Master/Servant, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellbinding/pseuds/Spellbinding
Summary: Nitocris rewards Gudako (or Ritsuka Fujimaru as the tagging system calls her) for her final ascension, as she promised she would in her final ascension line. Gudako being the huge lesbian that she is, indulges Nitocris and lets her be the mighty pharaoh she yearns to be.





	Your Greatest Servant, Your Greatest Queen

Nitocris hummed to herself idly, seated on the bed, awaiting Gudako's return. She had made a promise after the young master had granted the pharaoh her final ascension...

"Tonight I will take my time to enlighten you as to who your greatest Servant is..."

...and indeed, she was eager to prove it.

The ears atop her head perked up as the door opened. The orange haired master entered, looking up to see Nitocris there, and paused. The pharaoh smiled as she saw the simply adorable look of confusion on her face.

"Um, you're... in my room...?"

Nodding, she grinned even wider.

"Naturally, Master~ Or did you forget what I told you earlier...?"

Gudako recalled what she had said once Nitocris reminded her. ...and now that she remembered, a blush came to her face as she slowly shut the door behind her, a goofy smile on her face. Her particular weakness for lovely ladies was well known in Chaldea, and it always brightened her day when a cute girl showed interest in return.

"Eheh... Right, you did say... that... ...so what were you, ah, planning on...?"

Nitocris let out a soft chuckle, restrained and royal, amused by seeing the sweet girl get all flustered.

"Well, as much as I've gotten used to our Master-Servant relationship, you've managed to help me remember my place as queen of the Nile, as Pharaoh, of the power and authority I once had..." She blushed a little, wanting to maintain her regal air, but still deeply thankful to her Master. "...so I thought it would be only fair if I did the same in return--I should remind you of your place beneath me~" With a teasing wink, seeing Gudako's cheeks turning redder, she added, "That is, if you'd enjoy that... I wouldn't mind letting you indulge yourself as my Master, if that's more to your liking. Either way, you have pleased your Queen greatly, and for that, you deserve a reward, hmm?"

Sweating, Gudako thought over the options she was offered, but it wasn't a hard choice... After all the times she had seen Nitocris flustered and embarrassed and frustrated in Camelot and Chaldea, after the long arduous labor to help the caster reassert her power and self-confidence, she was certain the Pharaoh would appreciate being given fair tribute in return, and there was nothing Gudako loved more than letting her cute servants enjoy themselves. Clearing her throat, the Master dropped down to one knee, spreading her arms apart as a gesture of humility.

"You honor me, o great Nitocris... How may I please you, o queen~?"

There was a playful tone to her voice, and she gave a wink up at the servant, indicating to her that she was happy and comfortable with this arrangement. Nitocris had an expression of sheer delight and excitement, positively giddy at the sight of her cute Master humbling herself. She felt her heart racing, her mind swirling with ideas of what she wanted to do with Gudako, but now that she was given the opportunity, it was almost too much, she almost lost her composure and became an embarrassed mess again. But, seeing that wink from the lovely girl filled her with confidence once more, not wanting to disappoint her since they'd gotten this far.

"Well, first, ah..." Tapping a finger on her chin as she looked down at the girl, Nitocris suddenly had a realization of what felt off here and inspiration for how to make this more fun and ease into their respective roles. "...how about you get into something more fitting~?"

The caster tapped the floor with her staff lightly, letting her magecraft flow through the ground to her target. Gudako was taken by surprise momentarily, but kept herself in place as some of Nitocris's servants magically appeared for a brief instant, dashing around Gudako while working nimbly, undressing her Chaldea outfit in moments and in another instant, dressing her again... The summoned beings vanished as quick as they had arrived, and Gudako looked down at herself to see she was now dressed in Egyptian style garb similar to what Nitocris had, yet even more revealing and provocative. Her face went red, but if she was being honest with herself, she absolutely loved wearing something like this for a lady she liked.

"Th-thank you, my queen! Your taste is impeccable, and I'm happy to wear whatever you see fit~"

Eyes twinkling, proudly smirking, Nitocris leaned back on the bed. "Hmhm, I'm glad you appreciate it, my..." She paused for a bit, struggling to find the right word. "...er, my loyal subject! ...now then..." The purple haired girl stretched her leg out as she looked down upon her submissive master. "...how about you give your divine ruler some worship?"

Crawling forward eagerly, Gudako knelt before her and placed a tender kiss upon her foot. "I am hardly worthy, but if it is your divine will, I can hardly say no~" She struggled to hide the fact that she was immensely happy to please and touch the lovely royal, and Nitocris knew it, giggling and sighing as she gazed down with affection as Gudako continued to give quick smooches to her feet and up her legs. Once she reached a rather high point, her eyes closed as she continued to give her kisses, one hand holding up the queen's ankle and the other placed beneath her thigh, Nitocris gently placed the end of her staff on top of her head to keep her from going any farther.

"That's far enough for now... Don't get too ahead of yourself, my dear~"

Gazing up with desire burning in her eyes, the lowly Gudako nodded. "As you wish, your majesty..." She backed off from her legs, kneeling dutifully, obediently awaiting Nitocris's next command with a smile.

With a lustful look at the subservient girl, Nitocris idly bit on her thumbnail while considering what she wanted next. Violet eyes glimmering, she did a sudden finger snap. "Stand, my beautiful subject! Your queen would like to get a good look at you..." With a smirk, Nitocris added, "...and of course, however you might show yourself off best... You should do it, to please me~"

Jumping to her feet, Gudako replied, "Yes, absolutely! I'm happy to do anything I can for your pleasure!" As she spoke, she closed one eye and placed her hands behind her head, smiling happily and subtly pushing her chest forward. As she did, she took notice of how the outfit Nitocris had bestowed upon her was something befitting a harem dancer, admiring how well it had been crafted to accentuate her curves and really emphasize her every motion... Wanting to play that angle up more, she began to smoothly rock her hips back and forth. "Does this please you, o great ruler~?"

Biting her lip, the motions of the master had the desired effect on Nitocris, her eyes locked onto Gudako's every curve, taking it all in lovingly, with immense admiration. "Mmm... Yes, it's very pleasing..." Resting her chin on one hand, the other idly brushing between her legs, the pharaoh smiled dreamily as her stare drifted upwards, watching the soft breasts of her lover slightly bounce as she wiggled her chest side to side, adoring the wonderous curves she had. After a minute, she let out a long, breathy sigh and then spoke, "Very beautiful... Now, how about some other angles?" Gudako obliged, turning and leaning forward more, granting a sideward view of her breasts and hips, mostly exposed due to the way the outfit was cut, and then shifting to her backside, placing a hand on her thigh to steady herself.

"How is this, my queen?"

Gudako almost jumped at the sensation of Nitocris's gentle arms wrapping around her, the Egyptian mage's lips close to her ears as she whispered, "Simply irresistible, my adorable pet..." She had gotten up from the bed and with the grace of an assassin, had moved behind Gudako while she wasn't looking and now embraced her from the back, her arms sliding up her body and cupping underneath her chest with her slender fingers, tantalizing the flustered Master. She allowed the pharaoh to have her way, shivering with excitement as she felt her fingers slide underneath the thin fabric of her top, delicately pulling it away to slide it off. Once removed, the queen groped her breasts, gently but with passion.

"There, now I can enjoy you more... You don't mind, do you~?"

"Nnnn... O-of course not, o mighty and beautiful pharaoh... ah... My body is yours to do with as you desire, i-it is a blessing to feel y-your touch, ahhn..."

With a soft, sly giggle, one hand tapped her fingers teasingly on Gudako's breast, the other sliding down to her waist. "Then I'll be sure to cherish every inch of you, my cute little plaything~" Her voice came as a seductive quiet song as she proceeded to relieve Gudako of the remaining clothing, leaving her bare and wet as the caster's hand squished her behind. "So very very cute you are~"

"Hhhh... I-I don't deserve such p-praise... ah..." Gudako found it hard to speak with how heavy she was breathing and how much arousal pulsed through her from Nitocris's erotic touches. "...n-not when my body pales in comparison... hhff... t-to the divine beauty you possess, great Nitocris..."

Leaning in even closer, her lips an inch from Gudako's ear, Nitocris whispered with a grin, "How right you are... So let's help you demonstrate that devotion more, hmm? Drop to the floor... Lie down, kneel, sit, whatever makes you most comfortable... and turn around to face me." She gently lowered Gudako down, letting her quivering legs rest.

The orange haired girl turned about, getting a magnificent view of Nitocris leaning over the bed, sticking her rear out, slowly swaying it left and right... That incredible, round, comfy looking bottom that had tormented Gudako's mind so many times in the past, now being blatantly shown off for her to admire and appreciate... And Nitocris smiled proudly, looking over her shoulder back at the lovely girl, full of pride and confidence, commanding her, "Praise and worship me, my horny subject~ Go on and indulge yourself, let your body surrender to the divine pleasure~ And if I'm satisfied, I may let you touch it~"

That sent Gudako's mind into overdrive. Naked on the floor, no longer caring how shameless or humiliating it might be, she smiled lustfully and began to rub between her legs with one hand and squeeze her own breast with the other. "Aaaahhh! P-praise be to Nitocris~! H-hail to you my queen!" She had no worries about how embarrassing the things she was saying were, her mind was completely filled by the view of that rear, swaying more enticingly, the pharaoh getting more into it as Gudako went wild. "Y-you have such a sexy butt Nitocris, aaah, so perfect, so divine, I-I gladly devote myself to your service!" Nitocris grinned, blushing and a little flustered by how effective this was, but with the momentum she had, she just gave another cute wiggle of her hips and watched her master touch herself with even more fervor. "Uuu, your thighs, your hips, your booty, all of it, all of you, every inch is irresistible, th-there's no way I c-can keep myself from being so h-horny... Nnnf..." Biting her lip, lying back now and supporting herself with the hand she was using to touch her breast, her fingers were going in on herself with full force. "I-I love it, I love this, I-I love you, Nitocris~! I'm... all yours... a-ahhh...!"

At last, Gudako reached her limit, her vision flashing white as utter satisfaction coursed through her, just from being allowed to look at Nitocris as much as she liked... The queen waited, smiling, cheeks red from what the girl had said, listening intently to her panting breaths and half-formed sentences of continued praise.

"...Very good, my dear... Your queen is pleased, so..." She beckoned to the girl on the floor. "...come, my divine body will be all the more glorious once bared, don't you think~?"

Breathing heavily, Gudako stood, still dizzy from the feeling of climax... But she was all the more determined to keep this fun going, dedicated to making Nitocris happy tonight. "A-as you wish, o great one... Allow me..." She first knelt down and undid the bottom part of her pharaoh's outfit, letting the thin fabric fall to the side before slowly pulling down the panties beneath... She couldn't help but let out a soft gasp and give and adoring caress along the curve of her bottom, feeling truly blessed to have this opportunity. ...unable to resist the temptation, she gave a small lap and kiss to her there, sending a shudder through Nitocris, who gave a nod of approval to the humble Gudako. She then stood, giving a last, longing squeeze to her buttocks, before moving on to her top, undoing it, letting it fall off, then grasping at the queen's breasts with desire, similar to how she had before. A pleased moan emerged from Nitocris, closing her eyes, allowing her submissive worshipper to indulge herself a little while more.

When she had finally gotten her fill, Gudako quietly asked her lover, "What more can I do to please you, my queen? Forgive me, I haven't fully satisfied you.."

With an affectionate smile, Nitocris turned her head and gave the girl a quick peck on the lips. "Lie down on the bed for me, my adoring subject... I'll let you please me and reward you more~"

Obediently, Gudako placed herself face up on the bed, setting down comfortably. Once she had, the beautiful pharaoh knelt over her, giving her a big smirk, her ears twitching eagerly, then turned about so she was facing the foot of the bed, and with a small wiggle of her bottom, she sat herself upon the orange haired girl's face.

Gudako was in heaven, or whatever the equivalent was for the ancient Egyptian deities. "Go ahead, love~" Was all Nitocris needed to say, and she immediately began lapping at the queen's lower lips, gripping tight on her bottom. The caster gleefully bounced up and down, getting more stimulation, knowing how much her master would appreciate having the soft skin squishing on her, her eyes closed as she focused on the sensations of the sweet girl satisfying her, a carefree smile on her features. Steadily, the master's pace and energy increased, and Nitocris began to move her hips more forcefully and erotically in turn, moaning loudly. Her hands drifted to Gudako's chest, rubbing the pillowy mounds, thumbs brushing over the tips, eliciting pleased noises from her partner, encouraging each other to share more and more pleasure... Nitocris found herself bucking her hips upon Gudako's mouth as she lapped over the queen's clit, panting out, "More, ah, more, my pet, my love... Ah..." leaning forward as she groped Gudako ferociously, until finally, she let out a long cry as she released into the master's waiting mouth.

After calming down, Nitocris lay beside her lover, gently caressing her chin with her dextrous fingers, making the youthful girl giggle and blush.

"Mmm... that was fun, my Master~"

She let out a deep breath and replied, "Mhm... I'd be happy to do it more, Nitocris... I love you, I really love you lots!"

Nitocris blushed, pressing down her jackal ears, flustered immensely. "A-and I love you too, Master... Gudako."

"Hehe, you're soooo adorable when you get all embarrassed~"

The pharaoh gave a pout, then turned her expression to a smirk, lifting Gudako's chin up. "Oh? Then enlighten me... who is your greatest Servant, Master~?"

Blushing, sweating, Gudako gave a bashful grin and replied instinctively: "Y-you are, Queen Nitocris... Eheh... And I'm glad you showed me my place~"


End file.
